On The Outside Looking In
by journey maker
Summary: Abandoned by his father, Joey had to find a way to survive anyway he could. Soon his friends find out and the healing begins. rated for language and yaoi. Please R&R..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was walking down the streets of Domino because he had no place to go. His father had left leaving him a note saying: "Take care of yourself and good-bye." No one not even his best friends knew about this because Joey was to damn embarrassed to let anyone know. He found food in the dumpsters behind the different restaurants and the grocery stores and he'd go to the nearest service station to get some water from the hose to drink. He'd go home to sleep and pray that no one noticed that he was living inside the empty house.

One day while he was walking to school he met up with Yugi, Tristan and Duke and they walked together to the school and when they got there they all went to the cafeteria to get something to eat but Joey lied and said "I already ate so I'm going to go to the library and get some of my homework done."

As he was walking to the library he didn't know that someone had been following him since he left home and as they watched him leave his friends and go sit in the library so that he wouldn't have to sit there watching them eat and not have any money to buy himself something to eat too. This person then went to find his hikari to tell him what he knows and maybe Ryou would know what to do.

As Bakura walked around the school looking for Ryou he soon found him talking to Malik and as Bakura went over to them he said "Ryou, I have to talk to you alone please."

Both Malik and Ryou was in shock that Bakura actually said please and so Ryou excused himself and he went over to where Bakura was and he asked "What do you want Kura?"

"What are we going to do about Wheeler?" Bakura asked him.

Ryou looked at Bakura as if he'd lost his mind and he said "Come again, what about Joey?"

"He's been living in that house alone and now when there isn't any food to eat and he has to go through dumpsters to eat out of and today he lied to his friends so that he wouldn't have to go to the cafeteria with them." Bakura told him.

Ryou then closed his eyes and he then said "We have to talk to him when he's alone and find out what's going on."

Bakura then smiled at Ryou and he said "I'll have him here after school and then you can talk to him." Ryou smiled and then he looked around so that no one could see he kissed Bakura on the cheek and went to his next class. Bakura smiled and left to go find Marik.

As the day passed Joey was getting so hungry that he was getting sick to his stomach and he asked the Teacher "Can I go to the bathroom?" She gave him a pass and as he walked into the bathroom he made sure that he was alone and then he sat on the floor and started crying and he said to himself "How much longer can I go on like this without telling the others?" Just then the door opened up and Joey got off the floor and hurried into one of the stalls and sat down waiting for whoever came in to leave.

Bakura had walked around the school looking for Marik and when he didn't find him he found Seto standing alone by himself and he went over and he looked at Seto and he said "Are you a friend of Wheeler?"

Seto looked at Bakura and he said "Why do you want to know for, what's he done now?"

Bakura then told him what he had told Ryou and Seto got really angry that Joey's father could do this to him and then he was a little mad at Joey for not coming to him or one of his other friends with this and then he asked Bakura "Where is he now?'

Bakura told Seto and he went to the restroom and as he walked in he saw Joey in the mirror getting off the floor and as he went into the stall he was wiping his face and then the door closed and locked. Seto then walked over and washed his hands and then he turned to leave but he didn't really leave he stood there by the door waiting for Joey to come out and he didn't have to wait very long and when he did Joey stood there looking at himself in the mirror and then he slammed his fist into the mirror and it shattered and his fist started to bleed and that's when Seto said "What the hell did that mirror do to you?"

Joey jumped as he heard Seto's voice and he then looked at his hand and turned on the water and let the water wash off the blood and then Seto took hold of his hand and he said "You need to have stitches to close up those cuts." Then he took out his cell phone and called Roland to come to the school and take him and Joey to the hospital, then he took some of the hand towels and wrapped Joey's hand with them as they waited for Roland to come, Seto then said "After we get done at the hospital we have to have a talk."

After the doctor sewed up Joey's hand and Seto paid the bill they walked outside and got into the limo and Seto asked Roland "Please take us to the Manor." As they sat in the back Joey said "What could you and I have to talk about?"

Seto then said "We'll talk when we get to the Manor, so lets just wait alright?"

When they got to the Manor and Roland opened the door and they got out, Seto said "Let's go inside and get something to eat and then we'll talk." As they walked into the kitchen, Joey sat down at the table as Seto opened the refrigerator door and took out things to fix a couple of sandwiches with and as he placed two plates on the table and sat down across from Joey he said "Let's eat."

That's when tears filled Joey's eyes and he started crying and Seto went around the table and sat next to Joey and he put his arm around him and he said "How long have you been alone?"

Between sobs Joey was able to tell Seto about how his father just left a note saying he was leaving and for him to take care of himself and that was two weeks ago and well soon it got so bad that I had to find food somewhere" he couldn't go on and Seto held him and he said "It's alright now, you're with friends now and we'll make damn sure that things will get better."

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...Joey admits that he needs help...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey finally stopped crying and then Seto said "Come on let's eat our lunch and then we can go into the other room and talk." Joey picked up his sandwich and before he took a bite Seto said "Eat it very slowly you haven't eaten much lately and if you eat it to fast you'll get sick."

Joey to a small bites and chewed it carefully before swallowing it and then he said "How do you know that?"

Seto then told him about Gozoboro his and Mokie's step-father and how he would constantly make Seto study and do his studies till he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open and there were times when he refused to allow Seto to even eat for two days at a time and then when he was given something to eat he would scarf it down and he'd be sick for a long time till he realized that if he ate it slower he could keep it down.

So Seto and Joey ate their lunch and they drank glasses of ice cold milk and by the time they were finished Joey was almost asleep at the table and Seto would clean up the kitchen and then he helped Joey into the living room and had him lay down on one of the couches and soon Joey was fast asleep.

Seto stood there looking down at Joey and tears filled his eyes as he thought of the hell he must have gone through just trying to find something to eat and then he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the phone and called the Game Shop and asked to speak to Yugi or Yami.

Yami picked up the phone and when he heard Seto say "I need your help, Joey's here and he's in bad shape so can you and Yugi come over and Yami please keep this between us for now."

Yami told Seto "Yugi and I are on our way and we'll be there in about thirty minutes" and then the phone went dead.

Seto then walked back to where Joey was sleeping and he reached out his hand and brushed Joey's hair out of his face and he realized then just how gaunt he really was and that it would take a long time to get him back to the weight he needed to be. Seto also realized that Joey couldn't attend school right now because of all the questioning stares Joey would get so he called in a couple of favors and was allowed to stay home and help Joey with his homework till he was able to go back to school.

Just then Greta said "Sir, there's a Yami and Yugi here to see you." Seto thanked her and asked if she'd show them to the living room."

When they walked into the room Yugi hurried over to where Joey was lying and he asked Seto "What's wrong with him?"

Seto then said "Let's sit down this could take awhile to explain and what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room is that understood?" Both Yugi and Yami agreed that they wouldn't say a thing and then Seto said "Joey's dad left him about two weeks ago without leaving him any food or money and told him to take care of himself and that's exactly what he did. He had to rummage through dumpsters behind restaurants and grocery stores to find something to eat and he'd go home at night and sleep in that abandoned home."

Both Yugi and Yami were in tears as they listened to what Seto was saying and then Yugi asked "Why didn't he say anything to me or Yami?"

"When I asked Joey that, he started to cry and he said he felt embarrassed if anyone knew how he'd been living so he kept it to himself until today when I found him in the bathroom and he'd slammed his fist into the mirror and really cut himself badly. I called Roland and we got him to the hospital where they stitched up his hand and then I brought him back here."

Yugi then asked "How can we help him?"

Seto then told them that until Joey was better he was going to be staying here and I got permission to help him do his studies and when he's better we'll return to school, but what I really need you both to do is to make sure that no one finds out about why he's not in school. Joey will let the others know when he's ready to talk to all of them."

Joey then woke up and as he sat up he saw that both Yugi and Yami were there and he wanted to just die, but then Yugi went over and sat down beside him and Yugi said "Hey, we're all your friends and we're here to help you anyway we can. No one will know about this until you're ready to tell them."

Tear ran down Joey's face as he listened to what Yugi was saying and then he said "Thanks guy's this means a lot to me." Joey's stomach started growling and they all started to laugh and then Seto said "Let's go get a snack shall we" and then all of them walked to the kitchen and Helga fixed them a small snack.

After Yugi and Yami left, Joey asked Seto "Could I take a shower and wash some of this grime off me?"

Seto smiled at him and said "Come on let's go upstairs and you can take a shower and I'll find you something to wear while we wash yours." They climbed the stairs and when they went inside of Seto's room Joey nearly fell over because it was so huge. Seto went to the closet and found a pair of Levis and a t-shirt and then he got a pair of shorts and some socks and handed them to Joey and he said "The bathroom's through those doors."

Joey thanked him as he went into the bathroom and he stood there looking around, he'd never seen a bathroom this large and he took off his old clothes and placed them on the floor and he opened the shower door and turned on the water and then he got in and closed the door and started washing off all the dirt and grime and he relished in the feel of the hot water running over his body. When he was finished he got out and started toweling off when he noticed his dirty clothes were gone and he put on the clothes that Seto gave him and he then used the toothbrush and comb that Seto had left on the sink and by the time he was done he felt so much better.

Joey went back into the bedroom and Seto was halfway lying on the bed as he walked into the room and as he got up he asked "Feel better?" Joey had tears in his eyes as he said "You wouldn't know what a treat that was for me. I use to have to take cold showers at my house and pray that I didn't get phenomena." Joey sat on the bed and then he said "I don't know how I can ever repay you for all of this but I'll find a way you can count on that."

Seto went over and sat down beside him and he said "We'll take about that once you're better but for now why don't you lay down here a take a nap and when dinner is done I'll come and get you."

Joey yawned and they laughed and then Joey said "I think that I will rest a little" and then he lay down and in no time he was asleep. Seto left the room and went back downstairs and Roland met him and he asked "How's Joey doing?"

He's trying to convince me that he's better but I know better, I need to ask you to do a favor for me."

Roland then said "What is it?"

"I want you to find Joey's dad and make him sorry for ever running out on him." Seto told Roland.

Roland smiled at Seto and he said "It would be my privilege to do that for you." And then he walked off.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Joey has good days and bad days and he starts to get better...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yugi and Yami got back to the Game Shop they found Ryou and Bakura waiting there to talk to them. "Bakura what do you want?" Yami asked.

Yugi glared at Yami and then he asked "What can we do for you?"

Ryou looked at Yugi and he said "Kura told me about how Joey had been acting strangely and well we wanted to know if either of you know why?"

Yami looked at Yugi and then he looked back at Ryou and he said "I need both of you to give me your word that neither of you will tell anyone what I'm about to say."

Ryou said "Alright we agree, now please tell us what's wrong with Joey?"

By the time Yugi was through telling them about Joey, Ryou was in tears and Bakura was growling and Yami looked at him and he said "I have to agree with Bakura. No one has the right to do that to another person let alone our friend."

Bakura then asked "You mean that Seto is taking care of Joey?"

Yugi then said "Yes, I think that Seto really likes him but is afraid to say anything just yet, so I hope that neither of you say anything to Seto about him liking Joey."

Both Ryou and Bakura agreed and then Ryou asked "What about the others, what if they ask about why he's not in school what do we say?"

Bakura then said "We don't say a damn thing; it isn't any of their business unless Joey wants them to know he'll tell them."

Solomon then walked into the room and he had heard what they were saying and he quietly said "You are all good friends to be doing this for Joey and I know that Seto will make sure that he gets all he needs to get better."

Ryou and Bakura thanked both Yugi and Yami for being so honest with them and then they left to go home.

Solomon looked at Yami after Yugi went to get them something to drink and he said "We have to make damn sure that no one every hurts him like that again." Yami agreed and then Solomon went to his room and Yami took the tea that Yugi gave him and then Yugi said "Grandpa is one real good guy." Yami stared at him and Yugi chuckled and he said "You didn't think I could hear both of you talking while I was in the kitchen but I did."

Back at the Manor: Mokuba got home from staying with his friend Barry, he found Joey there and he went to Seto and asked "Why is Joey staying here?"

Seto looked down at his brother and then he said "I need you to keep this between us, will you do that?"

Mokie nodded that he would and then Seto said "Joey's dad left him alone and didn't leave him any food or money and Joey had to find food somewhere so he had to look for something to eat in dumpsters and garbage cans. Bakura found me and told me about how Joey was acting and when I found him and he had busted the mirror in the boys bathroom at school and he injured his hand and so Roland came and we took him to get his hand taken care of and I'm making him stay here till he gets better and can go to school."

Mokie started crying and he wrapped his arms around Seto and as Seto held his brother he had tears running down his face and he then closed his eyes and prayed that Joey would get better but he didn't want Joey to leave the Manor because he was falling in love with him. He knew that he would have to talk to Joey about it but not right now.

Joey was coming down the stairs and Seto told Mokuba "Go wash your face and don't let Joey know that I said anything to you."

Mokuba ran to the bathroom off the kitchen and washed his face in cold water and then he went to see if he could find something to eat. Seto and Joey came into the kitchen and Mokie smiled and he went over and gave Joey a hug and he said "Hey, it's good to see you."

Joey knew that Seto had told him but he didn't say anything he just gave Mokie a hug and said "Good to see you too." Mokie then asked them "How about if I fix both of you my special sandwich?"

Seto laughed out loud as he said "I don't think so little bro the last time I let you fix me one I nearly threw up my guts." Joey stared at Seto and he said "Was it that bad?" Seto said "Yes it was." Then Joey looked at Mokie and he said "Hey, fix me one."

As Seto sat there watching Joey eat the concoction that Mokuba had fixed he cringed as he remembered how horrible the one that he ate was and he said "Hey, you mean you think that thing is good?"

Joey swallowed and then he said "This is great, it's like something I'd make for myself. Thanks Mokuba it's really good."

Mokie nodded because his mouth was full of his sandwich and all Seto could do was shake his head as he went and fixed himself a ham and cheese sandwich.

Tristan called Yugi and he asked him "Dude, what happened to Joey today?"

Yugi then said "I don't know what you mean, was he sick or something?"

Tristan then said "He asked Miss Turner for a pass to go to the bathroom and he never came back to class. I thought maybe he said something to you."

Yugi told Tristan "No, I haven't talked to him since the beginning of school. But if I talk to him I'll tell him to call you."

Tristan said "Thanks Yugi" and then the phone went dead.

Yami looked at Yugi and he said "You know that tomorrow the rumors are going to start and they won't stop till Joey comes back and tells everyone what really happened."

Yugi nodded that he agreed with Yami and then he walked to the phone and called Seto. When he got through talking to Seto about getting the call from Tristan, he told Yami "Seto said to try to keep the rumors from getting out of hand and he'll talk to Joey and see if he wants to talk to his friend about what really happened."

Yami smiled at Yugi and then they walked to the kitchen to see what grandpa was fixing for dinner.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Joey talks to his friends...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The next day at school as Yami and Yugi walked onto campus, some of the kids ran over to them and say "Did you hear what their saying about Joey? Their saying that he's gay and he's got AIDS that's why he's not in school." Then they'd ran off to gossip with someone else.

Yami was getting really angry and then Ryou and Bakura came walking up and Bakura said "Have you heard some of the shit they're saying about Wheeler?"

Yugi got really mad and then he said "The next person who comes over and says something bad about Joey I'm going to punch them in their face!"

Yami looked at Bakura and they both had to hide the smiles that they were trying to hide. Then Tea comes running over to them and she asked "Are the rumors true about Joey?" Yugi looked at her and he shouted "Tea, you of all people should know not to believe those damn rumors!"

She looked so hurt and then as tears filled her eyes she said "Sorry, but all I wanted to know about Joey, I'll leave you alone."

Yugi reached out and took her hand and he said "Sorry, but god damnmit I hate it when people spread rumors about one of my best friend and Tea you know that better then most of us do that rumors can really hurt the one there being said about. We have to give Joey a chance to come and tell us the truth but until then we have to make sure that the rumors stop." Yami looked shocked when Yugi started cussing but he didn't blame him he was about to explode himself.

Just then Yugi heard someone call out his name and when he turned around there was Malik and Marik and they were coming over to where they all were standing and then Malik said "What's this we've been hearing about Joey?"

Ryou turned to Malik and he said "There just rumors but they are getting more vicious every time someone tells someone else and we really have to find a way to stop them."

Just then Arnold one of the bullies came walking over to where they were and he said "Hey, did you hear that Wheeler is a damn faggot and he got AIDS from his lover screwing him up the ass."

Yugi got red faced and before Yami or any of the others could stop him Yugi doubled up his fist and hit Arnold right in his face and sent him flying on his ass.

When he got up he said "What the hell did you do that for? I was only saying what I hear everyone else say."

Then Ryou puffed out his chest and he said "You know that those damn rumors will continue to run rampant if everyone listens and spreads them. What you should do is try to stop them."

Arnold looked at Ryou and he said "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I should or shouldn't do?"

Then he got a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around there stood Marik and the look on his face made Arnold want to faint and then Marik said "He's my hikari's best friend and so that makes him mine and if I were you I'd apologize to him right now or I swear you'll wish you were never born!"

Arnold turned back to Ryou and he said "I'm sorry for saying that to you and I'll even do as you said and I will try to get the rumors to stop."

Then he took off running like a scared rabbit and Bakura threw back his head and he started laughing and he held out his hand and Marik shook it and Bakura said "Thanks for that."

Then the bell rang and they all went to their classes and Yugi and the others hoped that the rumors would stop, which they didn't. As Yugi sat down in his first class, the Teacher came in and Miss Harper stood there and then she said "Class, I've been hearing some really nasty rumors about one of the students and I want them to stop. How can any of you listen to what the others are saying? Joseph Wheeler is a very nice young man and he doesn't deserve to have those things said about him. If I hear anyone else say anything derogatory about Joseph I will escort them and anyone else to the Principal's Office and let him deal with it." Then she went and sat down and she said "Turn to page 171 and do the all the odd questions and do them in silence."

When they went to lunch Yugi called Seto and told him "what's being said around school about Joey and if he doesn't speak up God only knows what's going to be said next. You really need to talk to him about at least letting his friends know what's going on and then we can squash the rumor ourselves."

Seto thanked Yugi and he said "I'll talk to Joey today after he gets up and let him make up his mind if he wants to tell the others what really happened. Again thanks for calling."

After he talked to Yugi Seto knew that he had to talk to Joey so he climbed the stairs and he went to his bedroom and as he closed the door he looked at Joey sleeping on the bed and he got a really strange feeling and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and walked over to the bed and gently touched Joey's shoulder and called his name. Joey opened his eyes and when he saw Seto he smiled and said "Did you want something?"

Seto sat down next to him and he said "Yugi just called and he said that some of the students are spreading rumors and some are really bad about why you're not in school and not only is Yugi worried so am I. Joey you really need to at least tell your friends about what's happened to you and we've got to get the rumors stopped."

Joey sat up and sat with his back to the head board and he closed his eyes and then he softly said "Will you please call Yugi back and ask him to bring the others here after school and I'll talk to them, and Seto thanks for caring enough to tell me what's been happening."

Seto smiled and then he didn't really know why he did it, he leaned over and kissed Joey on the mouth and when he lifted his head Joey blinked and he said "Why, why did you do that?"

Seto closed his eyes and he said "Joey, I've always had feeling for you and never knew how to tell you because I was afraid that you'd laugh at me and I couldn't stand that if you did so I just kept it to myself until now."

Joey reached out his hand and Seto took it in his and Joey squeezed it and he said "I've had feelings about you too and I was afraid for the same reasons. What do we do now?"

Seto then said "Let's just take one day at a time. First we have to find a way to stop the rumors and I really think that if your friends know the truth they can make them stop." The he pulled Joey into his arms and they held each other and then Joey's stomach growled and they started laughing and Seto said "Let's go get something to eat."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Stopping the rumors...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto called Yugi and said "Will you please talk to the others and let them know that Joey wants to talk to all of you and if they'll come I'll have a car waiting outside the school and the driver will bring all of you here to the Manor."

Yugi told Seto "I'll let everyone know and please tell Joey that he's making the right choice and maybe after they all know what's going on then we all can squash the rumors once and for all."

Yugi told Yami what Seto called about and then he started calling all their friends and letting them know what's going on an all of them said that they'd go and talk to Joey.

Seto then went to tell Joey that all his friends would be here after school and he found him crying and Mokuba was telling him "Joey you're doing the right thing letting your friends help. I know that it isn't going to be easy but hell they all love you so they'll all understand why you did what you did and even if they get a little mad they'll all give you their love and support that will help you get better."

Seto had tears in his eye as he realized that Mokuba was growing up and in some ways it made Seto feel years older then he really was but it also made him damn glad to have a brother like Mokuba. Seto walked into the room and he let Joey know that all his friends would be here after school.

Joey looked at Seto and he said "This is one of the hardest things I ever had to do and I'm really glad that this is coming out because I'm damn tired of trying to figure out what I can do next. Now I'll have a support system to help me get through one more night."

Around five that evening the limo pulled up in front of the Manor and when the driver got out and opened the door he said "Go knock on the door and Jeffery will take you to see Seto." They all climbed the stairs and when Yami knocked on the door he waited for someone to answer it and then the door opened and Jeffery said "May I help you?"

Yugi said "We're here to talk to Seto." Jeffery then said "Please follow me" and he took them to the living room where they found Seto and Joey sitting on the couch and as everyone sat down Seto stood up and he said "There will be rules and the number one is Let Joey tell his side of the story and don't interrupt him. He will try to answer your entire questions but if I think that it's too much for him to handle I will stop it and all of you can go home. The second rule: There will be no name calling and if I don't like what questions you are asking I will personally throw you out of here. Third and last rule: If you make Joey cry I will personally beat the living hell out of you is this clear and if you don't want to obey to these rules then get the hell out of my house and you'd better watch your damn backs."

Tristan put his hand up and Seto said "You can go first." Tristan then asked Joey "Why didn't you come to any one of us and we would have helped you?"

Joey looked at Tristan and then he said "I'm sorry for not talking to you or the others but I was so ashamed and didn't want anyone to know. I know that it isn't a good excuse but it's all I have."

Tea went next "Joey when are you coming back to school, we all miss your terribly."

Joey smiled at her and then he said "I miss all of you too, but until I'm one hundred percent better I'm staying here. I hope all of you understand."

Duke stood up and then he asked "Dude, do you know that some of the students are spreading rumors around the school about you and they're not nice?"

Seto stood up and advanced on Duke and Joey said "Seto don't, he just asked me a question. Duke I can't help it if those idiots are saying things about me. I know that they're not true and so should all of you and if you don't then get the hell out of here and don't ever come back or talk to me ever again."

Joey looked at Yugi and he asked him "What kind of rumors are they spreading around about me, and Yug don't lie to me tell me the truth please."

Yugi looked at Seto and he nodded for him to tell Joey and then Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breathe and he said "Someone started a rumor that the reason you aren't in school is that you have AIDS and you got it from your boyfriend screwing your ass and that you are gay."

Tears filled Joey's eyes and then he stood up and he looked around the room and he shouted "And I bet some of you almost believed it didn't you? I thought that all of you were my friends but now I guess I was wrong. Why don't all of you just get the hell out of here and leave me alone."

Before Seto could tell them to get out, they heard a ruckus out in the main room and then Jeffery said "Hey, you can't go in there!" Then they heard Mai's voice and she said "If you don't get the hell out of my way I'm going to take these boots and kick you in so hard that your family jewels aren't going to be worth a plug nickel so get the hell out of my way!" Then the door burst open and there stood a very pregnant Mai and a very flustered Valon beside her. Mai then said "Joseph William Wheeler what in the hell is wrong with you and why didn't you call me."

Joey and the other guys were still reeling from hearing her say that she was going to kick Jeffery in his family jewels and they all knew that she would and then Joey looked at Mai and he started to cry and she came over and very carefully she sat down next to him and she whispered "Hon, if you ever do something this stupid again I swear I'm going to come an beat the hell out of you, do you hear me?"

Joey started to laugh and then he said "Yes I hear you and so does half of Domino." Mai laughed and then she said "God my back hurts; these babies are kicking the hell out of me."

Joey said "Babies, how many are you having?"

Valon then said "Three and she said that once their born she' going to castrate me so there won't be anymore."

All of the guys groaned again and Tea giggled and Mai joined her. "Now what seem to be the problem here and why are you yelling at everyone?"

Seto spoke up and said "Some of the other students at Domino High have decided to spread a rumor about Joey because he hasn't been in school for awhile while he recuperates. They are saying that he's gay and has AIDS."

Mai tried to stand up but couldn't very easily so she sat there and glared at everyone and then she said "If I could get up I'd beat the hell out of all of you for listening to those damn rumors. Wasn't the time they spread them about Tea enough to make all of you know that rumors are nothing but hot air and if you ignore it they will go away but if you start believing the rumors they will stay around for a very long time. No wonder Joey wants all of you gone hell I would too."

Tristan then stood up and he said "Joey, you have to believe me that I didn't want to believe what they were saying but hell you left and didn't come back what else was I to believe?"

Valon then spoke up and he said "Well for one if you really was Joey's friend you would of knocked the hell out of the person who was spreading the rumors and threatened anyone else that you'd do the same to them if they tried to say anything bad about your friend."

Tristan and Duke stood up and then Duke asked "Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Seto then said "Yes, get the hell out of here and never come back!"

They left and then Yugi said "We have a big job ahead of us, we have to stop the rumors and I think I know exactly how we can do it."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...Cleaning up the school, one rumor at a time...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Everyone looked at Yugi and then he said "We have to come up with a plan that won't get any of us in a lot of trouble but will get our point across to the ones who are spreading the sickening rumors about Joey."

Ryou stood up and he said "What if we use the rumors against the ones who are spreading them?"

Mai sat besides Joey and as she rubbed her protruding stomach she said "You mean like I did to that bitch that was spreading rumors that Tea was a damn whore who would spread her legs for anyone and how she got pregnant by that slob Justin?"

Tea sat there remembering and then she said "I'm about at the end of my rope and I just want to beat the hell out of the next slim ball that says one more false rumor about Joey!"

Bakura who was standing near to where Tea was sitting walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and as she looked up at him he said "This time were not going to be as nice as Mai was to Shelly, this time we're going to make sure that everyone knows that we don't appreciate anyone hurting our friend and I for one am itching to beat some one up."

Tea placed her hand over Bakura's and he winked at her and then Marik said "I'm with Bakura and this time someone will wish that they kept their damn mouths shut!"

Mai then groaned and Joey said "What is it?"

Valon then said "She's over done it and now the babies are letting her know tha they aren't very happy. Seto is there somewhere where she can lay down and rest before we go back home?"

Seto then asked Valon "How far along is she?"

Mai closed her eyes and then she said "I'm due in three weeks but I think these babies want to be born sooner."

Seto picked up the phone and dialed 911 and asked for an Ambulance to come to Kaiba Manor as quickly as possible, my friend is pregnant and is in her eighth month and I think she's about ready to give birth. Then he called Kaiba Corp. Hospital and talked to his private physician Dr. Hunter and told him about Mai and how he wanted her to have the private suite and the best medical care." Dr. Hunter assured Seto that he would make sure that she received the best care.

Mai looked at Seto with tears in her eyes and she said "Thanks for this." Then she placed her hand over her stomach and she grabbed Joey's hand and placed it over her stomach and Joey felt her babies kicking and his eyes got really big and he said "You and Valon are going to make the best parents to these babies." Mai kissed him and then the Paramedics arrived and as they got her on the gurney Seto said "Take her to the hospital at Kaiba Corp. please." Valon shook Seto's hand and then he followed as they took Mai to the waiting Ambulance.

Marik looked around the room and he said "I'm so damn glad that I'm not a female, Mai looks like she's in a lot of pain and I never want to go through that."

Everyone burst out laughing and then Yami said "We have to let the students at school know what the consequences will be if they don't stop spreading those damning rumors and if we have to get a little physical to do it then I say we do it."

Tea went over and sat beside Joey and she put her arm around him and she whispered "Don't worry we will make sure that these rumors stop you can count on us."

Joey smiled at her and he said "I remember how much it hurt you and how I slammed my fist into that bitches face for making you cry after she told the principal about Mai and she got Mai suspended. It was worth the two week suspension that Mr. Phillips gave me and how my dad yelled at me for fighting in school but you know what, I'd do it again in a heart beat."

Tea gave Joey a kiss on his cheek and then she quietly asked Joey "You're in love with Seto aren't you?"

Joey smiled at her an nodded his head yes and she said "You're so damn lucky you know that, it seems all the good looking ones are either married or they turn out to be gay" then she stopped as she thought what she said and Joey laughed as he said "Tea it's alright to say that word and I have to agree with you when you said that I'm very lucky to have Seto love me because I love him too."

Seto had heard the conversation and he smiled as he heard what Joey said and then he walked over and put his hand on Joey's shoulder and he leaned down and gave him a big kiss and everyone of their friends smiled and they cheered and let them know that they were alright with them being together.

Marik and Bakura said together "Get a damn room." Everyone laughed including Seto and Joey and then Ryou said "So we all agree that tomorrow we start with this plan of Yugi's to stop the rumors no matter what we have to do?"

Bakura put his arm around Ryou and he said "As long as no one tries to hurt you, Malik or Yugi then I say yes."

Joey yawned and Seto said "I think we need to stop because Joey needs to get some rest. If anyone gets into real trouble I will make sure that they aren't suspended even if I have to go to the Board and let them know what's been going on."

So one by one they all said good-bye to Joey and then they all left and when they were all gone Seto helped Joey up and he said "You really need to take a nap before dinner or both Mokuba and Helga will have my ass." Joey laughed as they climbed the stairs and as Seto opened the door and Joey went over and lay down on the bed Seto said "I love you, you know that don't you?"

Joey smiled up at Seto and he said "I love you too. I hope that none of them get into real trouble because of me."

Seto sat down on the bed and he said "Listen to me, those are your friends and I know for a fact that they'll do anything for you as you would do anything for them so please don't worry to much because I will make damn sure that nothing bad happens to any of them I promise."

Seto leaned over and kissed Joey on the lips and then he said "Get some rest." Then he got up and left the room. Joey closed his eyes and he said a silent prayer "Please look after my friends, give them the courage to stand up to the ones spreading the rumors about me and give them your love and let them know that I love them too." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Getting the job done, Mai has her babies...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next day as Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and Tea walked onto campus they knew what they had to do, they had to find the one responsible for starting the rumors in the first place and make them realize that if they didn't stop spreading rumors that they just might not like what would happen to them.

They divided into pairs with Tea going with Yami and Yugi and as they walked around they questioned some of the students and as the first bell rang they still hadn't found out anything so they all decided to go to their classes and try again when they all were to break for lunch.

As they all went from class to class they were still listening to see if anyone would accidentally say who the person was that started the rumors but still they didn't learn anything. As they all walked into the cafeteria at lunch time and they sat down at their normal table Miss Beverly one of the lunch room ladies came over and it looked as if she was wiping off the table and she whispered to Yugi "My daughter is scared to death and won't come back to school, she told me about someone starting the rumors about Joey Wheeler and when they found out that she knew something this person threatened her life, please could one of you talk to her and get her to open up and say who this person is?" Then she smiled and she walked away going to the next table.

Bakura and Marik growled low in their throats and both Ryou and Malik touched their Yami's and softly said "Stop right now." Then Yami looked at them and he said "After school we all meet at the Game Shop and then we go see Miss Beverly's daughter and see if she'll talk to us about all of this, hopefully we can reassure her that nothing will happen to her if she tells us."

So after lunch they all went about going from class to class and then when the last bell rang and they all met outside of the school and then they all walked back to the Game Shop and from there they would go talk to Miss Beverly's daughter. When they got to the Game Shop, Solomon was behind the counter and he smiled at them and said "Good to see all of you again and Yugi there are something to eat in the kitchen so why don't you take your friends into the kitchen and give them something to eat and drink."

Both Yugi and Yami knew that something was up and that Solomon was acting like this to protect someone and so as they entered the kitchen they found a girl sitting there and she said "My name is Brianna and my mom is Miss Beverly. She asked me to come and talk to all of you and tell you who the person is that started the rumors about Joey. I'm really scared to death but I know that these rumors have to stop so I'm willing to tell you and I pray that all of you can stop them and get Jared Miller to stop talking shit about people."

Tea walked over and sat down beside Brianna and she put her arm around her and she said "You are doing the right thing and soon Jared Miller is going to get a visit that he'll never forget and I promise you that he'll never talk about anyone ever again and you will be perfectly alright that I promise you."

Yugi then asked Brianna to tell them exactly why this Jared Miller decided to spread these vicious rumors about Joey all over school."

Brianna then said "Do you remember when we were all sophomores and how Joey told a guy to leave Tea alone or he'd make his life a living hell, well that was Jared and he's had a grudge against Joey and so when Joey didn't come back to school he thought it was the perfect time to start dishing out his revenge against Joey and he thought that no one would give a rats ass if he got hurt. I had been sitting by myself behind the Gym one afternoon when Jared and some of his friends got together and started thinking of rumors that they could spread around about Joey and when they came up with the one that he had AIDS because he was gay and had a lover who infected him they all laughed till they fell down. As they started to leave I got up and walked off towards my next class when Jared came back for his jacket and saw me leaving and he knew that I had heard everything and that's when he threatened to hurt me and my mom if I told anyone and it scared me so badly that I was sick for two weeks and that's why I haven't been in school. Please get him and his friends and make them pay for what they did to Joey."

Bakura stood up and he said "Listen we will make sure that you and your momma is alright and that this Jared and his friends know it's not nice to spread rumors about people especially when they happed to be our friend."

Then Tea said "Yugi is it alright if I stay with Brianna when the rest of you go after Jared and his friends, I want her to feel safe and I won't let anyone get near her or Miss Beverly."

Yugi smiled at Tea and he said "Tea I think that's a great idea and I know that you'll protect them from getting hurt. Just promise me one thing if you have to shoot someone make sure that you just wound them don't kill anyone."

Tea started laughing and soon the others joined in and she looked at Brianna and she said "Yugi is just teasing me because he knows that I hate guns even though I know how to shoot one and I'm pretty damn good if I have to say so myself."

So it was decided that Tea and Brianna would go back to her house and wait there till the rest of them went after this Jared and his friends. As they walked Tea to Brianna's she whispered to Tea "Thanks for what you're all doing and I hope that when this all blows over Joey will come back to school." Tea smiled and took her hand a squeezed it and she said "You're very welcome."

After Tea and Brianna went inside her house Yami and the others went to find this Jared and his friends and make them understand that talking shit about their friend had to stop and stop right then and there and if they refused well Marik and Bakura planned on showing them what the Shadow Realm looked like and maybe that would make them decide to stop spreading rumors.

They went to the place where one of the students told them that Jared and his friends hung out at and sure enough they found them all laughing and saying "This is one of the best things you've ever come up with yet Jared. Wheeler's probably going to move away and never come back."

That's when they heard the most terrifying voice say "I wouldn't count on that one little bit." They all turned around and there stood all of Wheeler's friends and two of them looked like they had just come out of the crazy house. Jared and his friends started to get up to run when Marik and Bakura started chanting and then this huge portal opened up and it sucked Jared and his friends along with Marik and Bakura into it then it closed behind them.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Joey returns to school and Mai has here babies...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As Bakura and Marik had opened the portal both Ryou and Malik both shouted "NO BAKURA, NO MARIK DON'T DO IT!" But they were to late it had already happened and Yugi looked at Yami and he said "You've got to go and make sure that they don't kill them, please Yami do something."

Yami threw his hand in the air and said "Oh, Ra those two idiots. Alright go over and stand beside Ryou and Malik and then Yami raised his arms into the air and chanted something and then he disappeared too. All that Yugi, Ryou and Malik could do was wait and pray that nothing really bad happened to either Jared or his friends because they didn't want their Yami's to be found guilty of murder.

As Yami entered the Shadow Realm he found Bakura and Marik and as he watched he saw Jared and his friends sitting on the ground huddled together and sobbing their eyes out begging Bakura and Marik not to kill them and then the sounds of the demons and creatures that lived in the Shadows made the so called "Big Guys" to scream and cry all the more and Yami started laughing to himself and then he touched Bakura on his shoulder and Bakura spun around and there stood Yami and Bakura said "What in the hell are you here for?"

Yami then said "Your hikari's and mine asked me to come and make sure that you two didn't kill those blithering idiots."

Bakura laughed out loud and said "Hell we're not going to kill them just scared the living daylights out of them and give them a little what they did to Joey and then we'll take them back and hopefully they won't ever say anything about anyone ever again."

Then just as the screaming and moaning stopped as Jared and his friends were holding on to each other when suddenly there appeared lots of different kind of demons and creatures seemed to be floating all around them and once in awhile one might get really close and that would cause the boys to scream and beg Bakura or Marik to help them, then Jared yelled "I'm sorry for what I did to Wheeler, please stop these monsters from hurt us and I will never do it ever again."

Yami then stepped up and he waved his arms and chanted and the demons and creatures seemed to go away and Jared and the boys were crying and saying "Thank you for keeping them from eating us." This caused Marik to laugh out loud and then he said "Hell they can't eat you but this one can."

Then appeared what looked like a giant slug like demon appeared and from what was it's mouth oozed the most discussing and vile smelling slime and as it reared up the thing seemed to emit the most terrifying scream that Jared and the boys screamed and fainted. Bakura, Marik and Yami started laughing and then Marik walked over to this slug like thing and he said "Thanks Nub, I owe you for this one." Then the thing turned and slithered off leaving a slimy oozed as it went away.

Bakura and Yami both started laughing and then Marik turned and face them and he growled and then he said "Let's get these little boys back and see if we did any good making them realize that they can't go around making everyone's life a living hell because if it doesn't then well they're coming back here and I won't be as nice as I was with them this time."

So Yami opened the portal and the three Yami's walked out with the boys and as they put them on the ground Bakura yelled really loudly and Jared and his friends came to and they started screaming till they realize they were back and as Jared stood up he said "What the hell was that and why did you do that to us?"

Yami then folded his arms across his chest and he told him "We did that to you and your little friends to teach you a lesson and that was that no one has the right to ruin anyone's life with your vicious rumors and that if all of you don't agree to apologize to Joey Wheeler and promise never to do that again then well let's just say that all of you will be sent back to where you all came from and this time we won't be there to stop those creatures and demons from making your lives a living hell, so what's it going to be?"

One of the boys that were with Jared stood up and he wiped the tears from his face and he said "I promise that I will never do that again even if Jared tried to bully me by saying that he'll break my legs if I wouldn't help him but never again!" The other boys agreed with this kid and then Jared was the only one standing by himself and he finally said "Alright, I'll apologize to Wheeler and I promise never to say anything bad about anyone ever again."

Bakura then said "If you or your little friends ever say one bad thing about anyone and I don't give a damn who it is well then I'm going to take you back there and I won't ever bring you back and all of you will be dealing with those things and there will be even more terrifying things that any of you have ever seen and that is a promise."

Jared and the other boys all promised that they would never ever say one bad thing about anyone ever again. Then Marik waved his arms and they all passed out and they fell to the ground and he turned to Bakura and Yami and he said "Let's erase what happened from their memories but leave enough for them to have nightmares if they ever go back on their words never to do what they did to Wheeler."

So the three Yami's wave their arms in the air and they started chanting and then Bakura said "It's done, lets get out of here before they wake up and go back and tell Joey that it's all over and I hope that it really is."

So they first went to Miss Beverly's and they told Brianna that it was over and then with Tea with them they went to the Manor and talked to Seto and Joey and they said "It's all over" and then Joey went to them and he hugged them all and said "Thanks for being the best damn friends anyone could ask for."

Then the door opened and Jeffery came in and he said "Sorry for interrupting but a Mr. Valon called and said that his wife was in labor and that soon she would be delivering their babies."

Joey looked around the room and he said "Let's get to the hospital and give Mai our love and support because not only is she going to need it Valon will too."

Everyone started laughing and then Seto said "Come on let's take the limo." So they all climbed into the limo and Seto said "Please take us to the hospital at Kaiba Corp." When the driver finally stopped and he opened the door and they all got out and walked into the hospital the found poor Valon sitting there waiting for the Nurses to come and tell him that he could go in while Mai is delivering their babies and when he saw all of them walking towards him he smiled then burst into tears.

Joey went over to him and he said "Both you and Mai are going to be just fine, now go in there and give your wife a kiss and hold her hand as she brings your babies into the world." Valon gave Joey a hug and then he smiled and walked into the room and they went to sit down and wait to find out what they finally had.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

As Joey and the others sat in the waiting room to hear how Mai was doing, Seto looked at Joey and he said "You know that you'll have to return to school sometime and then you'll be facing the very students who were talking shit about you, are you going to be strong enough to deal with that?"

Joey smiled at Seto and then he said "As long as I have you and my friends I'll be able to face anything."

Seto touched the side of Joey's face and then he kissed him on the lips and he whispered "I love you and I always will."

Joey took Seto's hand in his and then he said "I know you do and I love you so very much" and then Joey kissed him back and then they heard "Hey, get a damn room please."

That was Bakura and as they turned to look at him he smiled and he winked and then he put his arm around Ryou and he kissed his cheek and Ryou said "Kura behave." Bakura chuckled and his reply was "Hell it isn't any fun to behave."

Yugi was asleep leaning on Yami's shoulder and Malik was quietly talking to Marik when all of a sudden a very excited Valon came hurrying out of the delivery room and he said "Mai gave birth to two boys and one girl, I'm a dad." Then he proceeded to pass out and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Bakura being quicker and he caught him and with Marik's help they got him to sit down.

Joey went over and he asked Valon "How's Mai?"

Valon smiled like a goofy kid and he said "She's resting after delivering our children, and I'm so proud of her."

Yugi wiped his eyes as he sat up and he heard the conversation and he asked Valon "Did you name your babies?"

Valon proudly said "Yes we did. Our first one was a son and we decided on Robert William Cassidy, then the next was our other son and his name is Thomas Eugene Cassidy and finally our little daughter who decided to be the most difficult one we named Samantha Louise Cassidy." (_I don't know what Valon's last name is so I gave him this one.)_

Everyone there shook hands with the proud papa and then Joey said "We'll come back tomorrow but please give Mai our love and tell her that you two have beautiful children." Joey said.

So they all left the hospital and as they all went their own way, Seto and Joey they got into the limo for the ride back to the Manor, Seto said "Listen will you please stay with Mokie and me at the Manor?"

Joey had his head lying on Seto's shoulder and he smiled and he said "I'd love to." Then Seto closed his eyes and so did Joey and then the driver woke them up when he said "Sir, we're home."

After being out of school for almost three months, Seto and Joey walked on campus and as they walked around the school other students started whispering and Seto was getting madder and madder but Joey just said "Let them talk they hurt me so please lets just get to our first class alright."

After first class had begun the Principal announced over the loudspeaker "We'll be having an assembly in the auditorium in one hour and it's mandatory that everyone attends." Joey could feel every eye on him but he just ignored them and as he was reading he assignment for class he felt someone touch his shoulder and there stood Bakura and he said "Wheeler don't let them get to you or they'll of won and your better then they could ever want to be."

Joey smiled as he nodded his head that he understood and then as they entered the room for their second period class, the teacher said "Alright let's go single file to the auditorium." So as the class filed out of the room and walked towards the auditorium, Seto made damn sure that Joey wasn't very far away from him and as they walked up the steps he looked over at Joey and Joey smiled at him and then they sat down and waited for the Principal to begin the assembly.

Mr. Horton the Principal walked up to the podium and he began by saying "I called this assembly because of all the rumors that have been floating around school about Joseph Wheeler and because it's his first day back to school I thought that I should let all of the students and you know who you are that had been spreading that vicious rumor about Mr. Wheeler that I will no longer allow such horrible things being said about one of the students in my school, and then he went on to say I have been informed that five of the students at this school are responsible for spreading that nasty rumor about Mr. Wheeler and they all want to say something to everyone especially to Mr. Wheeler."

Then Jared Miller, Stan Peters, Jimmy Winter, Henry Bishop and Larry Connors all walked up on the stage and they walked over to the podium and Jared was the first to speak and he said "I'm responsible for starting the rumor that Joey Wheeler had AIDS and that he is gay because I wanted to get back at him for something that happened when we both were sophomores and I didn't care if it hurt him or not. I forced my friends to help me spread the rumor around school because if they didn't I said that I'd beat them up and I knew it wasn't right but I was so angry. Now I want to say a that I'm very sorry for what I did and I was to apologize personally to Joey Wheeler for talking shit about him behind his back and I know that he'll never forgive us I wanted to say sorry to him anyway."

Then one by one the other boys all stood up there and they all apologized for what they did and then they all went back and sat down as Mr. Horton walked back to the podium and he said "What was done to Joseph Wheeler was the most vicious thing that anyone could do to another person and because of what they did all the students involved are going to be suspended from school permanently and will never be able to enroll at Domino High again. Then Mr. Horton said this assembly is over and will all the students involved come to my Office and all the rest of you go to your next class."

When school was finally over for the day, Joey and Seto were waiting for the limo when students came over to Joey and they all apologized for listening to those rumors and some even apologized for talking about him behind his back." Seto told all of them "to go away and leave Joey alone and just maybe someday he can forgive them but for now leave him alone."

When they got home that day and as they held hands and walked into the Manor, Seto said "Let's go get something to eat and then we'll let Mokie know what's going on."

Please R&R...

Chapter Ten Coming Up...Seto finally asks Joey to marry him...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Before Mai and Valon left with their babies to go return home, they came to the Manor and as they entered the door they discovered that Seto, Joey and their friends were having a party for them and their babies. As Mai opened each gift she had to wipe the tears from her face as she thanked everyone for everything and then when Joey handed her his first gift she really broke down and started sobbing because there was a picture of her standing there surrounded by all her friends on the same day that she left without saying a word to anyone and as she looked up at Joey she whispered "Thanks for remembering."

Joey went and knelt in front of her and he took her into his arms and she said "You're very welcome" and then he looked at Valon and he said "If you ever cause this lady here to cry for any reason at all and I find out well all I can say is that I will probably just plain kill you."

Valon held out his hand to Joey who shook his and then Valon said "You can believe that I'll never make my lady cry except when I surprise her with something or one of our babies does something cute because she is my heart, soul and my life."

Then he gave her his second gift and that was a Baby Book and like he said "I want pictures of this little ones as they grow up." Mai threw her arms around his neck as she said "I'll send you lots of pictures."

When it was time for them to leave Mai and Valon gave each and everyone of their friends a big hug and then as they pick up their babies and they leave, Seto offered the use of a limo to take them to the Airport and then he told Valon "My private Jet is ready to take you and your family home." Valon then thanked him and as they get into the limo and as it drove away Joey turned to Seto and he said "I'm really going to miss seeing the babies" and then he laughed and as they went back inside Seto put his arm around Joey's shoulder and he said "Joseph William Wheeler will you marry me?"

Joey turned to Seto and with tears in his eyes he said "Yes Seto Eugene Kaiba I'll marry you."

Then they heard Mokie yell out loud when he yelled "Alright, now I'll have two brothers."

Seto and Joey laughed and as they walked into the kitchen they found Mokuba sitting at the table and Helga the cook who was like a surrogate mom to both of them was crying her eyes out and she said "My boy is getting married to the most beautiful person in the world."

As each day passed and as Joey walked on campus he still heard whispers but no one really said anything directly to him it still was hard for him to just go day to day going back to school but with Seto and his friends beside him he knew that soon things would get back to normal and then the day also would come after school was out for the summer when he would be marrying Seto and they would be so very happy.

It is the last day of school and as they are going home Seto and Joey are sitting side by side and kissing and hugging and whispering to each other and they'd laugh and then they'd look into each others eyes and Seto would say "I love you with all my heart and can't wait to marry you and then we will be life mates, soul mates and together for the rest of our lives.

That evening after dinner as they sat watching a movie with Mokuba, Seto took out a little black box and gave it to Joey and as he opened it inside he found the most beautiful ring that he had ever seen and then Seto took it out and placed it on Joey's finger and he said "I love you so much my pup." Joey touched the side of Seto's face and he kissed him and he said "I love you too my Dragon" and as they kissed each other passionately they heard "Get a room please; I want to watch the movie not see porn."

They started laughing and then as Seto looked at his brother and as Mokuba got up and started to leave when Seto said "Come here you little stinker" then he was chasing after his brother as Joey sat there laughing and then he looked down at the ring on his finger and as the two dragons one black with red eyes and the other white with blue eyes intertwined together and it looked like they were holding each other and the look of love in their eyes made Joey smile and tears ran down his face as he knew that now he wasn't going to be "On The Outside Looking In" anymore he was finally home.

The Wedding was just beautiful and as they exchanged rings and as they said their vows and when the Minister said "I now pronounce you life mates and you may now kiss your mate and when they kissed and their friends went crazy and started shouting because they were so happy for both Seto and Joey it was like a dream come true for both Seto and Joey.

That night as they lay together in bed, Seto gently took Joey into his arms and they started touching each other and as Seto started to enter Joey they looked into each others eyes and tears ran down their faces because they both were so happy to finally together like they had always wanted to. They made sweet gentle love together all night long and as the first rays of the sun entered the room they fell asleep in each others arms and as the bedroom door quietly opened and a black haired imp looked at them he smiled and softly said "I love both of you with all my heart and Joey welcome home."

THE END…………..

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, loverskeeper, emochick131, animegurl088 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story and I hope that eveyone had a very Happy and Merry Christmas and a Very Happy New Year and that all of you get what you want from the new year...


End file.
